Soul note
by Datwhichisanime
Summary: a man nsmed light finds a soul note. A book with the powers to kill popular anime charecters such as just by wrote a name. He finds that his book is supposed to be connected to death. But to an innocent looking preset who wants to bring the end of day. Bewildeted by the power he now processes, will light wishes to kill off all other anime charecters or do good?
1. Chapter 1

Soul note!

i own nothing, nothing, except the plat, thinking of making it a series of just a few chapters. Enjoy and all that k, as so, I'm new so no flames! Friendship adverse appresheate!

Light yamigi was a high school student. Bright, well off, and as most teenagers with an emo loner contaplex; board. Light wanted more than too find something for to end the boredom. While walk outside of the outdoors one day he founded a book. It wasn't just any book though, it was a special book!

"This book must be new!" He thought.

When light touch the book, nothing or happened? But did it?! Yes! A god of death appeared, or would have if they wasn't busy gambling. Instead he faced a young preset named Just in law.

"Hahahaha! finally i am summminated! I am Justin law, a death weapen." He said in a sweet voice. "You are the yagimi? I knew this day would?"

"You knew for I would come to you?" Light asked.

Justin nodes as a girl passes and says hi to light. Light notices the girl can't see Justin and asks if this is the wood.

"I can only see to the death?"

"Of course, only the blackest and brutal of souls can see me, or that who touched the book."

"Wait why only the blackest and brutal? He asked." Light said.

"Weapens of death love metal." Justin simply. Stated.

Light thought the young preset was strange. But didn't realy think about it. Instead he asked the preset why he was here. He stops for himself seeing to notice the earbuds in the presets ears and growls.

"You've been ignoring me the while Tim isn't you? And I bet you don't know what I want!" Light yagimi yells.

"My dear little lamb, you are quit lost arebt you?" He chuckled before glaring. "Obviously I'm here to make sure you use the soul book!"

"Soul book? What of could you want me to do with suchlike a book?" Light asked confused for he replied in a bored tone.

"Teedadee Dah! Lord death will get to the life from the sinners kill-or I mean whose names you write in the book." Justin explainers.

"But what did I get for this?" Light asks for a moment.

"The power of death by handwritten! You'll die of course but small matter is teedadee dah!" The weapen explains.

"I can kill people? Lik really bad people, I hate bad people! I tink they should die! Haha, justin i have a drean to wipe out all major charecters of anime. I will leave the big fry for lastest though. Then i will be god! or kiwi!" he screams.

"What is your mind?" The preset snaps.

Justin glares at Loghts declaretion of being a god but only shuts. He knew he would kill light himself when he was to went too far.

"Then wrote and kill them all...just the bad ones light. For I warn you, if you start to mess with others worlds you'll know death presumably."

"K like I care, k I'm totally doing this now."

Justin smiles at this and nods. Of course he wants for nothing more then to please his lord death. Light angryed and started to wrote the names of many bad people but he didn't for listen to Justin's warning and started to kill off other main charecters!

"I am will make a new world, one where there will be good and happy!" Light cheers.

"What is your mind?" Justin sighs.

As the weeks pass then and keep going. a young pirate and his mate first moan the loss of their crew. The straw hatter leader turned to turn to his green haired crew Allie.

"Luffy, they are died, the crew and everyone on the crew...not us through. What is that mean?"

"Zoro that is right, we arent cant! we have to put a stop to this madnesses." He declaranion looking at his dead crew members.

"Duh, but how?" Zoro yawns while yawning.

Luffy takes out a soul book and Zoro touches it and caresses like. With a gasp Zoro drops the book as the death lord reveals himself as mister smith of the matricx.

To be continuing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul note**

 **Own nothing but PLOT but that is all. I am thinking of ending the great story with in for the next one or two chaps next :) thanks for suport**

 **Many weeks had been passed as light write the names. Soon Justin become bored of Lights contrasting killing of minor charecters and took the book come from him.**

 **"Why do you do this Justin?" He asked, asking.**

 **"Your waston my time light, I have my own plans of my own. Your petty dream of being Popular has nothing to do with me. Little to that, what of your actions cause a rightit?"**

 **"You sat that bit you mean to take all the popular. I bet you want it? Do r you?"**

 **Justin was anger at light, but doing nothing was done. He wanted make light not just focus on killing the bad and avoid the popular but the greater goat off all the life. Justin would reveal a power he could let light use to jump. Demimentions! He thiught mayve that will intreat him. The preset smiles and hands the back to him.**

 **"Chang of heart of a sudden" light smirked.**

 **"Something like this, yes. I've decited I have been to miss judge you. So as a sorry to you. Touch. My. Body."**

 **Light says nothing but a twinkle did light In his eye. He grabted Justin by the shoulders and ended up teletransing to another world! Justin side for stepped and light Feel down. Light looked around the area they needed to land in. It was a cathedrill, justins home from look of it. in a corner a nice looking bed and other living items for life. Light jump on bed and wink at Justin.**

 **"I didn't know you were that kind of preset! I am too, well not the preset part."**

 **"What is your mind?" Asked Justin blushing at the bed.**

 **"What? You bright me here!" Defended himself.**

 **"To show you what my power is cappablr of, idiot, I taken a for the vow of chasity! Off my bed and bath" Justin snapped.**

 **"You could break that bow-**

 **"Imagine walking into other Demitions and destroying world light? Destroying everything and leafing nothing in our wake but destroy?" Justin stated cutting the light off.)**

 **"Then how will I be popular of end ruins is died? What does that occomplush for you?" Light wanted to know.**

 **"With that many died people death wouldn't not be able to contain them all. In the end he will spent an eternity trying to gather all the souls that would have gotten astray from judgement and cause a rebillion. When this happened I will infect madness on them, they will turnted into as the kistchen." Justin said with a smile.**

 **"You want to fight with death person?"**

 **"Not just fight four, revenge for never speaking to me with his words. Ever."**

 **"Maybe it's because your blasting at the music in your headphones?" He said.**

 **"...did you say sometits?"**

 **Light shook his head and they wait and the silence was there. Justin finally tipped and yipes. He had win.**

 **"The case is rested, That's it then."**

 **to be continuing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Soul note

Own nothing but PLOT but that is all. I am thinking of ending the great story with in for the next two or three chaps next :) i found i couldbt end that way i wanted that. thanks for suport

Light and Justin agree to end the world but only after light ws popular. It wasn't agree with someone though.

"Sounds dumb, I mean your a good looking guy we could be popular together and rule the deminiojns with light!"said a new voice.

Justin turns around to see miso amake. Light rolls his eyes at the girl and Justin griiited his teeth. Light and his pyko girlfrien were laying on the presets bed.

"My bed! Off you horror! You too fifty shades of crazy woman. Cover yourself better more, you should feel all the shame! How did you even get for here?"

"I have a soul note too, I made a deal with my death weapen. I can see people's for their name snd dying." She clapped.

She gave Justin the phone pages and he throws them. He didn't have to eye her with percepsuhn to know she was cray cray. Instead he knew it was the only comfortable, awkward acknoelegdement.

"Good for you twit, But his did you get for you and you are here how?" He asked again to her.

"I've been the whole time holding on to lights back lids luke a little monkey!"

"Shut up miso, can not you see me and Justin were in the middle of a our momints? Where were we Justin? Oh yes, when were we doing things you can call me kiwi, can I call you ello?" Light asks deductively.

"What is your mind?! No and no and no and no and no! I just want the killing! The killing! Kill!"

"This isn't fair light, I love-"

Light wrotes miso's name and she is died.

"Light, stop died the main charecters! Do you know the actions that are?!" Snapping Justin.

Justin wags his hand at light giving him a thanks but telling for him again bever to ever to like ever kill in his hime.

In other demintuons

Luffy and Zoro fallow mister smith to a huge house made for glass. The two pirotes tell their tales of adventures and died frien who light kill.

"I admire men dat have penises for nose." Said mister smith sadly.

"Ussopo, He was a good man, as we're the rest of my crew which is why I'll kill whoever u find for doing all for everything!" Yelling Luffy.

"That's why what I am here for caption. I am a special type of death weapen. I can teletransing myself and my masters where ever they need be. It is a power only my ken cam held."

"To the killer then!" Zoro decided.

"Yes, Zoro...yes." Luffy cheereds.

Mister smith frowned, it seem there was problem. So he told Zoro and Luffy. He back story was sad. He had wife and love then she turned into man. Mister smith wife now husband then went on to follow his dream as single father ballerina. His son Justin was in the madness of them. Mister smith did not know what to do and he told the boys what he do.

"He did not wish to enter the maytrix so I give him away to a church. I don't remember the rest of all. He was good then spirt or die now? i don't even know...am I deadbeat?"

"Probabbly but one thing is for yes! you son, He is a pyko and killer of the kills he did." Luffy said.

"What is your mind? I never said he kill, never to he is me SON. He is my son, MINE. it won't be the fault. We agree to kill person using book. We must male army and fight off threat, we dont know who besides justin is there elevator." Mister smith declare.

Luffy was frustrate but say ok. Mister smith offeres the power to creater demintuons which they took away sinde they wanted to find justin and light because!


End file.
